Just Turn Around
by Meghan Kelsey
Summary: Hello, Ginny Weasley, and welcome to 'Magically in Love.' We're here to help you on your journey to finding that special someone. Who will it be? Read to find out!
1. Orientation

Hey dudes! Thanks for stumbling upon my little 'ole fic. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I only own the characters you don't recognize, and the plot. If I really owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be on a fanfiction site?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Orientation**

"Come on, Gin-Bug, you're fine just the way you are."

"No, I'm not! I'm twenty-six years old and unmarried, Charlie! Did you notice that I'm the only one in the family- other than you, but you're one of the oldest, so you're redeemed- who didn't get married and have kids by the age of 24?" the woman cried.

There was nothing wrong with Ginny Weasley. She was about 5'4" tall, with long, curly hair that was red, blonde, and every color in between. She had chocolate brown eyes, and perfectly straight, white teeth.

"It's fine that you're single at twenty-six," Charlie, her favorite of the brothers, argued. "You just take your job very seriously. You could get married like that," he snapped his fingers, "if you wanted to."

"Thanks for trying, Charlie, but it's no use. I'm doomed to live my life as a single, ugly girl with loads of red hair, boring eyes, and a body like a twig." She stood up and left with a _pop _back to her apartment. She, tired from a hard day's work, collapsed onto her bed, and drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Ginny got up and, as usual, pulled her hair into a tight bun and slipped on one of her many business robes. She owned a store that sold muggle items that witches and wizards would be interested in using. Grabbing an apple, Ginny apparated and soon found herself on the first floor of her business.

"Good morning, Ginevra," her Secretary, Marcy, said cheerily. Marcy was also one of Ginny's best friends. "That's a very nice outfit; I'm amazed that the guys are trailing after you like puppies!"

"That will never happen," she replied, smiling gratefully, then going into her office. Marcy followed her.

"Ginny Weasley, you need to get yourself a guy; you are so boring!"

"Well, thanks," the redhead scoffed, sarcasm in her tone.

"I'm your best friend; I can't lie to you. You seem _old_, and you're not." A mischievous smile came across her pale face. "That's why… I signed you up at that new matchmaking place down the road."

"What!"

* * *

"Draco, you twenty-seven years old, darling!" Narcissa Malfoy complained. "Who knows how much longer I'll be around, and it would be my greatest joy to see my only son get married, and give me grandchildren to spoil every time they visit." 

"Mother," Draco Malfoy started softly, "You tell me this every bloody morning, but I just can't do anything about it. When I turned away from- er- well, you know, none of my 'friends' from school would speak of me, and everyone else thinks of me as a man with sin branded on my forearm. It's madness!"

Truth be told, Draco loved his mother very much, and would do anything for her, but this task seemed impossible. He was a good-looking man, but would never let anyone get through his icy exterior to see the real him.

"I know just the thing to help you. I already signed you up, you just need to go tonight at six o' clock for orientation." She handed him a slip of paper with an address on it.

"Okay," he replied, taking the slip of paper cautiously. "I'm going to check out this place." A second later, he was in Diagon Alley.

He turned left, right, left, left again, then right, until he wondered if he'd ever find a way out. Then Draco saw it.

"What!"

* * *

Six o' clock came far too quickly for Ginny. She left straight from work to the matchmaking place. Upon entering, she saw about sixty people, all of whom were holding up a sign with someone's name on it in bright flashing colors. It only took Ginny about ten minutes to find her name. 

"Ginny Weasley?" A cheery woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied uncertainly.

"Follow me." The woman led her up three sets of stairs, and stepped into a room with the name 'Annabelle Carolina Baron' printed in gold letters on the door.

Ginny was told to sit in a squashy armchair on one side of a large desk in the middle of the room. The woman sat on the other side.

"Hello, Ginny Weasley, my name is Emerald Greene, and I will be your 'manager' on your journey to finding that special someone.

"You have been given the next two to three weeks off from work, and you'll now be living in here." She gave a charming smile. "Here at 'Magically In Love,' we believe that you can't fall in love by how a person looks, so tonight we will be changing your appearance." Seeing the mortified look on Ginny's face, she added, "Temporarily, of course. We have already chosen your look, and so now all you need to do is take this potion." She produced a vial from the top drawer in the desk.

"So you're saying that I have to take this potion to completely change how I look, and I'll be stuck like that for up to three weeks?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Yes. By being signed up, it is agreed that you will do this." The redhead groaned and uncorked the vial, downing it in one gulp. A tingling sensation spread from her stomach to her fingers to her toes. Just when Ginny was beginning to get worried, and feel a little sick, the feeling stopped just as quickly as it had started.

She staggered to the full-length mirror on one side of the room, and gasped at the sight she saw before her. She was no longer Ginevra Molly Weasley. Her hair was now short, light brown, layered, and straight as a board. Her eyes were gray, and she was a couple of inches shorter. Her skin was a little darker than before, but still slightly pale, and didn't have any freckles. She gasped when she saw the clothes she was wearing. It was a pair of muggle blue jeans with several thin pink shirts layered on top of each other.

"I'm a muggle!" Ginny moaned

"Calm down, you're not a muggle," Emerald started, only to be interrupted.

"And I'm so ugly! Ew!" She complained.

"Your new name will be Annabelle Carolina Baron. I'm going to cast a simple spell, so that you can't tell anyone your real name. This gives you a chance to be the person you want to be." The young woman pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath.

"Now what?" Ginny didn't feel any different.

"You will be tested tomorrow to find out what type of person you are, and to receive a list of people you will be seeing. Another bonus, you will notice that slowly you will begin to look more and more like yourself. Now, I must bid you 'Good night.'" Emerald Greene began to leave but was halted by Ginny once more.

"Wait! Where am I supposed to sleep, on the desk?" It was a good question. Apart from the desk, three squashy armchairs, and the full-length mirror, the room was bare.

"Oh, yes! I nearly forgot!" She snapped her emerald green fingernails, and the "office" transformed into a bedroom.

Ginny gasped. It was all so nice! There was a window, with long, deep red curtains that softly brushed the off-white carpet. The bedspread was a light blue, like ice, with several more deep read decorative pillows. A bookcase stood proudly in the corner, stocked high with every book imaginable- and then some. There was a large bathroom, with a tub that could rival the one in the Prefects' Bathroom. Ginny reached for the nearest book and flung herself into the dark red armchair that had icy flames embroidered around the edges. She didn't last long. Cinnamon filled her senses as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know by clicking the little reply button! Any reply is appreciated, especially the flames; everyone needs a good laugh sometimes. I'm really busy, so I won't be able to update very often, but don't worry, I won't give up on this fic! This is the last you'll see of Draco for a while, but he will return! After all, it is a Draco/Ginny fic. I had a lot of fun describing the "New Ginny," and the bedroom. TTFN! Ta ta for now!**

**Meg**


	2. Who's That In the Mirror?

I'm so sorry guys! I really dropped the ball with this fic; school's been hectic. I hope you'll all forgive me by reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, I wouldn't be sharing all of the Draco Malfoy goodness with this site… It's not mine, okay?

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs, her two most favorite breakfast foods. It was all set out on a table that she was positive had not been there the previous night.

The hands on the clock read, "Go To Testing" far too soon. Ginny was amazed at everything they had done for her. There was a closet full of muggle clothes that fit the "new her" perfectly. There was a new thank-you note that caught her eye every time that she entered the bathroom. They'd even gotten a small, particularly cute owlet for her! She wasn't sure what she was doing, but Ginny felt like the company was doing an experiment, and she was one of the lab rats.

"Welcome, Ms. Baron, your seat will be right here." An older looking woman pointed Ginny to an empty seat in the back of the room. She then clapped her hands together. "Good! Now that everyone is here, we are going to begin. First of all, every one of you quills has been bewitched with a truthfulness spell, so that you will honestly answer each question." She flicked her wand, and a test, quill, and inkbottle appeared on each desk. "You have until my wand sends up red sparks. Now, begin!" The woman excitedly left the room, leaving all of the "students" alone.

"This test is absurd." Ginny muttered about an hour later, after answering the question 'If you discovered the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, what would you do?' Moving on to the next question, she was amazed to see that it was the first normal one since the first page (six pages ago).

'What is your dream job?' She began to write about her current job, but the quill suddenly took over, as if it had a mind of its own, and crossed the answer out. Sighing, Ginny began to write about her real dream job. Ever since she was little, she'd hated the fact that all of her family's robes were tattered and worn. Since then, she had wanted to design wizarding wear, and wouldn't sell it as expensive as all of the other designers. The sketches of promising outfits of a trunk that held many old school photos. But, it's expensive to start a business, and costs near a fortune to make all of the clothes, so her dreams were dashed when she graduated and attended a wizarding college with a degree in Business and Muggle Studies.

The next few questions were semi-sensible:

213. What is your favorite flower?

214. What is your favorite broomstick?

215. What is your favorite scent?

Ginny quickly answered these. Her favorite flower was a white rose, and her favorite broomstick was the Meteorite. It wasn't top-of-the-line, but it had great turns, which you needed if you were a chaser. Her favorite scent was lavender. She made sure to put on that perfume anytime that she went somewhere.

The personality quiz finally ended on number 307, "What is your current bedroom decorated like?" Sighing, she stood up to leave, when Emerald Greene arrived with a loud _crack_ in front of her.

"What did I do now?" Ginny asked, getting tired of all this matchmaking junk.

"You have lunch in one hour at Greengrass with the rest of the people lodging here." There were at least sixty people! That must be one nice restaurant, meaning… it was probably expensive. That reminded her,

"I don't have any money with me." She said timidly.

"Nonsense!" Emerald smiled. "Everything is already paid for; all you have to do is show up!" The woman felt relieved, and left to get ready.

* * *

Upon arriving back at her 'dorm room,' Ginny found three witches sitting neatly on her furniture.

Giving a start, she asked, "Can I help you?" The women each gave a smile.

"We are here to help you get ready, of course!" The first said. "I'm Sarah Lawtey, your hair and make-up advisor."

"And I'm Kate Siciliano, in charge of nails." She shook Ginny's hand, with such a firm grip that Ginny feared for the well being of her fingers.

"I'm Christianna Brower. My name's longer than my job, so just call me Chris. I'm here to help you with your wardrobe."

"Wow," was all Ginny said. "I didn't know this was so important."

"You do want friends, don't you?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Well, you have to meet everyone somewhere." She pulled Ginny over to a small podium, and began to take her measurements, jotting down notes on an orange notepad.

"You are ready," She finally said cheerily, flicking her wand and holding up a dress. It was deep red, with silver pieces of fabric ribboning **(a/n: Is that a word? If it's not, it should be)** around the bottom. When Ginny tried it on, she said only one thing.

"No." The neckline was very low, compared to what she normally wore, and it didn't have sleeves, a must for anything Ginny wore. "You'll have to make another, because there's no way in-" she was cut off again.

"No time," Chris started. "Here are your shoes." It was a pair of strappy high-heeled dance shoes. "Kate, it's your turn." Kate came forward, and closely examined Ginny's hands and feet, making her feel very self-conscious.

"This is simply awful, but easy compared to the hag that I had to do last week." Kate muttered, pulling out her wand. In about two seconds, Ginny had perfectly manicured nails.

"That was quick," she commented.

"Now its my turn." Sarah grinned, sitting Ginny in a particularly uncomfortable chair and facing her towards the mirror in the bathroom. "I'm thinking tight ringlets." She flicked her wand and Ginny's head looked like one large, curly fur ball.

"No," was all she said again.

"Okay, lets try an up-do." Let's just say that Ginny's hair didn't like the idea of a fancy ponytail. "That didn't work." Sarah began to pace around the room.

After ten minutes of frantic pacing, Sarah smiled. "It's so simple. Why didn't I think of it earlier?" With a flick of her wand, Ginny looked wonderful. Her hair was down in loose ringlets, that Sarah said looked "uber cute."

"Now, you have fifteen minutes to get there; you look great. Here is a picture of the place, so you can apparate there."

"Emerald, I don't think I can do this," Ginny whined. She pointed to the dress, "This isn't me!"

"Of course it is. You're just used to being draped in business robes. Now go! You don't want to be late!" Ginny sighed, and with one last look at the picture, was gone.

* * *

A/N: How will the party go? Will Ginny be doomed to live life here without any friends? Review to find out! 


End file.
